Spuffy Drabbles
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Like the title says, these will all be Spuffy drabbles. They were range from 100 to 500 words. Unless otherwise stated, they will not be related to each other.
1. Finders Keepers

**Title: **Finders Keepers  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em.  
**Summary: **Spike finds something of Buffy's.

* * *

Spike grins when he sees the article underneath under a fallen pillow. He picks it up and turns his prize around and feasts on it with his greedy eyes.

The slayer must have forgotten it when she ran away in a huff this. She was acting like the devil was on her heels.

He gazes at the lacy black panties. He licks his lips as he remembers how quickly she got rid of them when she saw him shirtless.

"Finders keepers," Spike says to himself and goes about finding the perfect hiding place. He's not giving up his prize for anything.


	2. Electric Touch

**Title: **Electric Touch  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em.  
**Summary: **Spike's touch is simply electric.

* * *

Buffy wants to refuse him. Every time before she sees him, she tells herself that she will say no. She will no longer fall into bed with him. She'll have some self-respect and be firm with her rejection of him.

Then he touches her. It can be a hand to her back in a seemingly innocent way, or a light graze to her arm.

The effect is the same no matter what. Her body surges towards his, and she drags his mouth to hers. His touch is simply electric, and she doesn't know if she'll ever be able to say no.


	3. Pretty in Pink

**Title: **Pretty in Pink  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em.  
**Summary: **Buffy doesn't think she looks pretty in pink.

* * *

Buffy frowns. She really hates herself in this pink dress. She looks like a flamingo. There's a knock on her bedroom door before it opens. She glances at it. "Hey, Spike. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Slayer." He goes to her bed and makes himself comfortable.

She tries to ignore how natural he looks on it as she faces him. "What do you think of me in this dress?" She does a twirl.

He shrugs. "You look fine. What about it?"

She frowns uncertainly. "Do you think I look pretty in pink?"

He cocks and eyebrow and smirks that infuriating smirk. "Love, I think you look pretty in everything."


	4. Dear Spike

**Title: **Dear Spike  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em.  
**Summary: **Buffy writes a letter that Spike never sees

* * *

_Dear Spike,_

_I know you'll never see this. After all, you did burn up in the Hellmouth. I just need to get my feelings out in the open even if I'll never tell anyone the truth._

_I told you I loved you, and you didn't believe me. I don't really blame you. You've been declaring out your love for years and never heard it returned. I just happened to decide I loved you when you were dying. Why should you have believed me?_

_I wanted to tell you that it was the truth, but there had been no time. I'm not sure when exactly I fell in love with you, but the feelings were real._

_I know you were angry about me kissing Angel, but I had to. It was a way to give myself some closure. I told Angel you were in my heart that night. Maybe I should have told you the same thing that very night._

_Just know that I loved you. You treated me so good, and I'll never forget you or the love you so selflessly gave._

_I'll always remember you._

_Love,_

_Buffy_


	5. Just the Spell

**Title: **Just the Spell  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em.  
**Summary: **Buffy hopes it's just leftover remnants of Willow's spell.

* * *

Cool hands caress her skin, and it makes her feel like she's on fire. There's definitely a contradiction in that, but she's too gone to care.

Lips follow the trail his hands went, and she arches into the touch, craving more than he's giving.

When lips moves back to hers, she tangles her hands in his hair, making sure he can't pull away from the heated kiss that makes her toes curl. She writhes and rubs his hardness against her center, wishing there were no clothes separating them.

"Buffy," he groans.

"Spike," she answers.

Her eyes shoot open, and she sits up in bed. Her heart pounds erratically as she tries to make sense of the very vivid dream.

_'Please, just let it be leftover from the spell.'_


End file.
